Harry Potter and the Augurey
by yulie1022
Summary: 19 years later... My rewrite of Cursed Child, trying to make sense of the madness and get back in to the writing groove.


Chapter One: The Sorting

It smelled different. Albus had been on Platform Nine and three-quarters before and had even chased the train with his sister the past couple of years. However, finally being inside the Hogwart's Express, the first thing Albus noted was the smell. He was overwhelmed by the smell of animals. Owls, cats, rats and toads (toads were making a strange come back this year) could be heard all around them. James had already slipped off into a carriage with his mates, and Rose and Albus continued their way through the carriages on their own. They paused to press themselves against the side to let the trolley witch by.

"Anything off the trolley dears? Pumpkin Pasty? Chocolate Frog? Cauldron Cake?" The elderly witch smiled and nodded toward the sweets laid out before her.

Albus stared at chocolate frog packages. He always enjoyed a chocolate frog, it was one of the sweets his Uncle Ron never failed to buy for him.

"My greatest achievement, to dis day-" Albus recalled Ron would say as he bit off the frog's head, "-is having my own chocolate frog card." Ron's card collection was impressive, with his three favorite cards carefully displayed front and center of the vast collection.

" _Al,_ concentrate."

Albus had been staring at the trolley for too long and Rose tugged at his sleeve.

"Concentrate on what?"

"We need to choose our friends carefully." Rose said as she continued down the carriages, now with Albus' attention. "My mum and dad met your dad on their first ride on the Hogwarts Express, you know…"

"So who we choose to sit with, can end up being our life long friends?"Albus considered this for a moment. "I think it turned out like that for our parents 'cause they got sorted into the same house…" Albus was struck with a cold feeling in his stomach. What if he and Rose were not sorted into Gryffindor with his brother? What if he and Rose were not sorted into the same house?

"Maybe. However, I'm a Granger-Weasley and you're a Potter – everyone will want to be friends with us, we've got the pick of anyone we like." Rose peaked into the compartment they stood besides, briefly wrinkled her nose and continued her march.

"So how do we decide-" Albus took a quick peak at the compartment as well, "where to sit…" The compartment had two pairs snogging, so Albus moved along quickly to catch up to Rose.

"We rate them all and then make a decision." Rose said stopping to let him catch up. Albus took a moment to peak into the next compartment and decided that its passenger was a good a place as any to start.

The compartment only had one occupant, a pale boy with blond hair who was already in his new school robes. The boy had been rummaging through his trunk when Albus slid open the compartment door.

"Hi, is this compartment…" Albus said to the boy's back.

"It's free, it's just me."

"Great. So we might just- come in- for a bit, if that's ok."

"That's ok. Hi-" The boy had glanced back and broken into a grin as he returned to his search and pulled out a deep green bag.

"Albus. Al. I'm- My name is Albus…"

The boy closed his trunk- one made of fine black leather with silver clasps- and sat down plopping the green bag onto his lap. The boy stared at Albus and Rose for a moment, his grey eyes widening before turning his gaze down to the bag on his lap.

"Hi Scorpius. I mean, I'm Scorpius. You're Albus. I'm Scorpius. And you must be…" Scorpius had been fumbling with the bag before he turned to Rose.

"Rose." Albus was surprised at the curtness of his cousin's voice.

"Hi, Rose." Scorpius said breathlessly, he broke eye contact for a moment to pull open the bag. "Would you like some of my Fizzing Whizzbees?" He asked holding out the package of large sherbet balls.

"I've just had breakfast, thanks."

"I've also got some Shock-O-Choc, Pepper Imps, and some jelly slugs." He said diving into his bag of sweets. "Mum's idea, she said _Sweets, they always help you make friends."_ He turned a light pink realizing he had sang the last part, and added in a low mutter: "Stupid idea, probably."

Albus stepped forward but he felt his trunk catch on something.

"I'll have some… Which one would you start with?"

Scorpius smiled brightly as he searched through his bag.

"Easy, I've always regarded the Pepper Imp as the king of the confectionary bag." As Scorpius spoke, Rose hit Albus' arm.

"Brilliant." Albus said ignoring his cousin as he tried to remember what Pepper Imps were. "Then that's what I'll have- Rose, will you stop hitting me, please?"

"I'm not hitting you." Rose said, looking annoyed.

"You _are_ hitting me and it hurts." Albus said rubbing his arm.

"She's hitting you because of me." Scorpius said, his face falling and his hands forgetting their search through the sweets bag.

"What?"

"You're Albus Potter. She's Rose Granger-Weasley. I'm Scorpius Malfoy. Our parents- they didn't get on."

"That's putting it mildly, your mum and dad are _Death Eaters._ "

"Only my dad was a Death Eater, my mum never was. And my dad isn't one anymore!" Scorpius' amended with pleading eyes.

"Yes, well, we probably should go sit somewhere else. Come on Albus." Rose said lugging her trunk out of the compartment. Albus stood there a moment as he stared at Scorpius. He then turned toward Rose and said "No, I'm okay. You go on."

Rose paused outside the compartment, her mouth hung open in a tiny "o" shape for a second.

"Albus-" she used her serious voice. "I won't wait."

"And I wouldn't expect you to- but I'm staying here." Albus pulled up his trunk and struggled for a moment before Scorpius jumped up to help him shove it on the upper racks of the compartment.

"Fine!" Albus heard Rose huff, and could only imagined her storming off. Once Albus' trunk was secured, the boys sat down besides one another.

"Thank you." Scorpius said, in a rather small voice.

"No. No." Albus said as he plucked up a chocolate frog that had tumbled out of the bag. "I didn't stay for you- I stayed for your sweets." Albus smiled brightly at Scorpius and pulled apart the wrapping.

"She quite fierce." Scorpius said as he joined Albus in the sweets feast.

"Yea, sorry."

"No, it's alright. Do you prefer Al or Albus?"

Albus thought for a moment as Scorpius popped a pepper imp into his mouth.

"Albus." He responded with a grin as smoke spilled out of Scorpius' ears.

"THANK YOU FOR STAYING FOR MY SWEETS, ALBUS!"

"Wow."

The boys broke into laughs and giggles. Albus finished tearing into the chocolate frog and let the packaging fall between them as he bit off the frog's head. He watched Scorpius go for the card.

"You collect the cards?" Albus asked after swallowing the first bite of chocolate. The second bite paralyzed the frog's legs.

"Yea, I do-" Scorpius' mouth fell open slightly as his eyes flickered between the card and Albus.

"Yea, _I know._ " Albus sighed as he crammed the rest of the frog into his mouth, without looking at the card, he had already deducted which famous figure was on it.

It had been quite of a shock for Albus too, the first time he realized the startling similarity he shared with the seventeen-year-old Harry J. Potter on the card. Rose mildly resembled her mother, but there was a good amount of Weasley in her features to mark her as distinct. James looked like a proper mix of Potter and Weasley, with his untidy copper hair and bright brown eyes.

"Albus, you look just like your father…"

"Except for the scar." Albus said lifting up his bangs to reveal a smooth forehead. Scorpius gave the card one last look before tucking it away in his robes.

"And the glasses too." Scorpius added trying to sound nonchalant.

"What else you got in there?" Albus asked, eager to turn the attention to anything other than the fact that he was the son of the famous Harry Potter.

The boys slowly made their way through the sweets until they decided it was best to save the rest of their stomachs for the feast. They found that they had much in common, both boys enjoyed quidditch, though admitted to not possessing much talent on a broomstick and they even shared a favorite player, Brazilian Chaser Gonçalo Flores.

"It was kind of embarrassing. James shoved me cause I was cheering for Flores, and my Uncle Ron acted like I was going to fall out of the box."

"But you didn't fall! Aw, that must have been cool, watching the match in the VIP box." Scorpius said leaning back and staring off with a dreamy look.

"Didn't you go?"

"My dad likes to take me to Quidditch matches." Scorpius started. He looked down and took a deep breath. "We didn't go to Argentine for the Quidditch World cup because he didn't want my mother to travel so far and he didn't want to leave her alone."

"Why didn't he want to leave her alone?" Albus asked, confused by the sudden heaviness in Scorpius' voice.

"My mum… she's not in good health a lot."

"Oh."

The boys grew quiet as Albus had no idea how to respond and Scorpius did not volunteer any further details. As the sun sank below the hills, Albus went to put on his school uniform. Scorpius stared at his clothes curiously.

"Those are real muggle clothes, aren't they?" Scorpius asked.

"Yea, my dad takes us shopping to the muggle stores for them."

"Can I touch them?" Albus nodded as he threw on his robes. He liked those trips to muggle malls and stores. Muggles didn't stare and muggles didn't ever care that the Potters were out and about.

When the train slowed and finally stopped, the boys heaved their trunks out of the compartment and made their way off the train. Albus spotted Rose a couple carriages down, but before he could call to her, another voice boomed out.

"Firs' year! Firs' years!"

Rose and Albus both lit up at the sight of a certain familiar hairy face. Hagrid was just a large as ever, his once black beard now turning gray.

"Rose, Al!" Hagrid smiled and wave his hand causing the lantern to shake violently.

"Enjoy yer first ride on the Hogwarts Express?" He did not wait for an answer as he continued to shout for first years.

Scorpius looked up at the towering half-giant and then looked at Albus. Scorpius seemed to open his mouth to say something, but choose instead to remain silent. As they waited for the first years to gather, Albus felt the familiar stares. He was not surprised by the whispers that accompanied the gazes.

"Albus Potter." Said one round girl with dark blonde hair.

"A Potter. In our year." Whispered a boy with curly hair to the boy beside him.

"He's got his hair. He's got hair just like him."

Albus patted his hair, though it was just as jet black as his father's he liked to think his was more tidy. He was relieved when the group move forward and choose to climb into the same boat as Rose, Scorpius close behind. Rose didn't seem to be too pleased to be sharing a boat with the son of Malfoy, but as the castle came into view, her displeasure melted and her eyes were as full of wonder as any of the other children, magic and muggle born alike.

Hagrid led the students to the castle. They came to the grand doors and Hagrid gave two firm knocks. He waited for a moment and then his face became puzzled.

"What's wrong, Hagrid?" Rose asked, concerned with the look on his face.

"Nothin' wrong. I don' think." Hagrid said, as we opened the doors himself and led the students into the entrance hall. He made sure all the students had entered before shutting the enormous wooden doors again.

"Now, you wait here." He said to the first years and left them alone in the hall. Bright red torches glowed on the walls and the children chatted away nervously. Albus became uneasy as they waited.

"My cousin tried to trick me into thinking there was a test of some sort." Rose told a dark skinned boy. "But I know better, _James Potter_ is always playing tricks. Anyway I read that that its an enchanted wizard's hat-"

"Malfoys have been sorted into Slytherin for _generations._ " Albus heard Scorpius respond to a petite girl with hair like a solid sheet of black.

"Oh. I am the first of my family to go to Hogwarts. My parents went to Mahoutokoro-" The girl fell silent as another man entered the hall hastily and a bit flustered.

"Sorry I'm late." The man looked at the crowd of children and gave them a warm smile. "Well then, follow me." He made a motion with his hand, followed by an about face, and led them across the stone floor. He showed the first years into a room, with another set of door on the far side. Muffled noises could be heard, and Albus suspected that the doors led to the Great Hall. Once the students had been crowded in, the man waved his wand and the the door closed behind them.

"Hello and Welcome to Hogwarts." He said, again with another soft smile. "You can call me Professor Longbottom. The start of year banquet is about the begin, and you'll all be sorted into your houses soon." Professor Longbottom paused to let the children murmur in excitement before pressing on. "While you are here, your houses will be like your family, you will have classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory and you may even fight with your house mates as often as you get along. Just like a family.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Here at Hogwarts, you can earn your house points through hard work, and you can loose them if caught rule breaking. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup."

Professor Longbottom looked down at the students once more before turning again.

"I'll be right back." He reassured them and rushed off. The children buzzed.

"Both my parents were in Gryffindor, so most likely I'll be sorted there too. But my mum says there's a good chance I could get sorted into Ravenclaw." Rose whispered to the same boy she had been speaking with earlier. "I suppose it wouldn't be too bad, though my dad says he'd disown me." Rose giggled.

Albus' felt unwell with sudden realization. He had been silly to worry about his sorting. Of course he would be in Gryffindor, his whole family had been Gryffindor, his brother, his mother, his father and even his grandparents! He looked over to Scorpius, who was listening to the petite girl tell him tales of Mahoutokoro. He was going to be separated from Scorpius, he was already going to loose his first friend on his first night at Hogwarts.

Professor Longbottom returned and ushered the children into a single file line. Albus caught the professor's eye and was given a reassuring smile. Albus got into line behind Rose. He turned to whisper something to Scorpius, but who he found instead of the blond boy, standing behind him was a girl with a long braid and pointy features. Before he could turn completely to find where Scorpius had gone, Professor Longbottom ushered them into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was everything Albus had imagined and more. Thousands of candles, floating in the air, the long tables filled with students and topped with golden plates, goblets and utensils. As Albus walked with his fellow first years, he spotted his brother sitting at the Gryffindor table, a wild smile on James' face when he spotted Albus in return. Soon the single file line came to a stop and Albus watched as Professor Longbottom brought out an ancient stool, and an even older looking hat. Albus glanced at the long table at which the teachers sat and saw the headmistress- Professor McGonagall. He had seen her a few times before, short moments in his life, really. Tonight however, she looked a bit uneasy as her eyes never left Professor Longbottom. The professor in turn, watched the hat as he took a step back and waited. The wait wasn't long as the room watched the Sorting Hat twitch to life.

I've done this job for centuries

On every student's head I've sat

Sifting and inspecting memories,

Acting as the founders diplomat!

Should I place you in Gryffindor,

Where the brave laugh and play,

Games of daring, games that never bore,

At the very least a cozy getaway,

Or perhaps in Hufflepuff,

Those unafraid of the grindstone,

Where try is not ever enough,

And they work their fingers to the bone.

Or possibly Ravenclaw,

Those of humble pride,

Who are fond of a riddle's gnaw

And enjoy when wits collide,

Or do I place you in Slytherin,

Those who seek to achieve,

Awards, recognition, and to win.

Of this house I warn you, do not deceive.

I've sorted high, I've sorted low,

I've done this job through thick and thin,

So put me on and you will know

Which House you should be in…

The hall exploded with cheers and applause. Professor Longbottom waited for the students to regain composure as he unrolled a scroll.

"When I call your name, come up, place the hat on your head and sit on the stool." He changed his grip on the parchment, and broken in to a goofy grin before adding "And when you are sorted, be sure to remove the hat before joining your house." He cleared his throat and then called:

"Abe, Akane!"

The petite girl whom Scorpius had been conversing with stepped up to the stool. When placed on her head, the hat slipped past her bangs and covered her eyes.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted after a moment's pause. The table to the right of the first years clapped as Akane slipped off the stool, removed the hat and walked with light steps to the table.

"Bowker, Craige"

"SLYTHERIN!"

And so the sorting went on, "Chapman, Pollly" the round girl also joined Bowker in Slytherin. "Deng, Jun." Was the first to be sorted into Ravenclaw, and "Fredericks, Yann." Was the first to join the Gryffindor table.

"Granger-Weasely, Rose." Professor Longbottom beamed as Rose bounded up to the hat. She sat down, placed the hat on her head and gripped the sides of the stool. The moment was long enough that Albus held his breath, and then-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus let out a sign, and turned to see the Gryffindor table cheering with his brother standing on the bench- making the most noise of the whole house. Albus took a moment to consider what his brother's behavior would be upon his own sorting. Would he stand on the table and holler when the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" for him? A pang hit Albus' stomach as he turned to find Scorpius. He met his eyes for a moment and gave a weak smile and then faced forward again.

"Granados, Pablo… Hernandez, Lenard… Irwin, Howard." Albus wondered, could he and Scorpius become good friends, if they were in separate houses? Not only separate houses, but rival houses…

"Jenkins, Karl."

"GRYFINDOR!"

The curly haired boy joined Rose at the table.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

The hall fell silent as Scorpius made his way to the stool. Albus felt uneasy, the hall was unusually silent, enough to here the faint buzz of a whisper here and there, but even then, the whispers were almost inaudible.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted as Scorpius took it off and with a nod and half smile, slid off the stool and made his way to the Slytherin table.

"Patil-Brown, Priti."

Albus' head was spinning. It wasn't a surprise, of course that the Malfoy boy would end up in Slytherin, he had not even dared to hope Scorpius would be sorted into Gryffindor. But somehow it seemed unfair, to be separated so soon from his first friend. Albus had not noticed that the hat had taken a particularly long time to sort Priti Patil-Brown, but then the shout came.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Potter, Albus." Again the applause fell, but this time the hall was filled with hushed excitement. The Gryffindor table was particularly humming. Albus felt his feet move him forward, his eyes set dead on the sorting hat. He couldn't bring himself to look at the Gryffindor table, he didn't want to see James and Rose's eager eyes, or to look toward Slytherin's table and encounter Scorpius' gaze. What would he have seen in his face?

Albus picked up the sorting hat and placed it on his head. Before he could bend his legs to sit, the hat murmured.

"Potter. Albus. Severus. Potter. Ah, but you got some Weasley in you too." Albus couldn't see a thing and felt alarmed that he didn't hear sorting hat's voice through his ears, more so it rang out in his mind, like an echo in a cave. "You are just like your father, difficult. Very Difficult. Eager to prove yourself, yes. There's passion, and impulse. Capable mind for certain." There was another pause, a long one.

"A desire to find your true friends…"

A thought flickered briefly in Albus' mind. _I've found a friend._

"SLYTHERIN!"


End file.
